The Griffindor Ghost of Love
by Kat wesley
Summary: The trio are in their 6th year at Hogwarst and are going through certain stages like- relationships, puberty, and all that! Ron realises that he has feelings for Hermione and same with her. Some Harry and Ginny scenes too.
1. The Griffindor Ghost of Love

Hey everyone…. this is my first fan fic so please be nice to me and review!!! Thankx muchly mwa

It was week to go until the summer holidays were over and Harry and Hermione had come to the Wesley's house for half of the summer. They were all having a great time…especially the girls who went shopping like everyday and the boys (Harry and Ron) would secretly follow them and she where they would go.

----------------12 midday--------------------

"Everyone inside please for lunch…NOW!!" called Mrs. Wesley from the house.

"Coming" called Ron who was trying to find Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Because they were all playing hide and go seek, which wasn't much fun when you were the one in!

"Shhhh Ginny…stop giggling, he'll find us!" whispered Hermione, who was trying to keep the volume down…which unfortunately Ginny wasn't…and…

"Ha!! I found you both!" said Ron who almost made Hermione jump.

"I said Now everyone…lunch is ready!" called Mrs. Wesley again.

"Yeah ok mum its just we're trying to find Harry!" called out Ron.

"He's here waiting for you!!" said Mrs. Wesley laughing.

"Ooh..I didn't know!" said Ron. And everyone including him started laughing.

"Hey can we (linking arms with Harry and Hermione and pointing at Ron) go down for lunch down where the muggles hang, to have lunch today?" asked Ginny as nice as possible so that her mum would say yes.

"But I've already made lunch for you…" said Mrs. Wesley, but seeing the look on Ginny's face made her change her mind completely. "Fine…ok off you go, bye" she called out but all four of them were already out the door.

Hermione and Ginny were running up the hill…and Ron and Harry couldn't keep up until…both girls fell sorry for them and they walked down to drag them up!!

"Don't drag me Ginny…" said Harry who was being dragged up the hill by Ginny by the armpits.

"Ooh sorry Harry I didn't know I was hurting you" she said, and so she decided to drag him up by his hand instead!!

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione we're slowly walking up because they were out of puff from running too much.

"Hey look there's Errol with the post." Said Ron suddenly, Errol was flying just above them and both Ron and Hermione watched him as he crashed into the window (as usual)!!

"Ouch…that must hurt!" said Hermione with an expression on her face.

"Yeah…it must hurt but he's used to it all the time, like every day, but once the window was opened and he flew straight inside and hit Percy." Ron said like he knew everything!

"You know what Ron, sometimes you sound like me, a know-it-all!!" Hermione said with a giggle. And she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the hill to keep up with Harry and Ginny.

"And so Uncle Vernon was so angry that his face was as red as a cherry…" continued Harry with his story to Ginny who was starring at him the whole time.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"Umm…nothing really!" Harry said. "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Hugh…Ooh…ummm…I didn't realize" Ron said with his red ears burning.

And they both had a quick glance at each other and quickly let go!! Harry and Ginny just laughed.

"Here it is finally, the Fish and chips stall." Said Ron.

"Yeah finally I'm like starving!" said Harry with extortion.

"Hey get that back table Ginny!" said Ron quickly so that other people wouldn't take it!

So Ginny ran to the back table and got it…Harry followed closely after and then Hermione walked slowly to the table.

"Move over Ginny your taking all the space on the chair!" yelled Harry over all the racket!!

"Fine!!" she said with a smile. "Hey Hermione what's wrong?"

"Ooh nothing really I'm just tired!" she said with a small smile.

"Fine we'll talk later ok?" Ginny said with a concerned face.

"Fine" she said.

"I'm back, the chips should be ready soon, and I got two things of chips one between you two and one between mione and me'" Ron said when he came back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this was the first chapter, this one was just the beginning of the story so don't get bored just because the first chapter was boring…ok!!! READ AND REVIEW

Thankx luv me KAT


	2. The secret!

Heres the second chapter and thanks to the people who reviewed…I luv u all!!!

"We're back mum!" called out Ginny from the top of the stairs, because she was going to her room to speak with Hermione because she was looking abit sad.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron decided to play a game of chess, or maybe a few more!

"So what's up Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend.

"It's just…umm…I have this thing on my mind that's really bugging me, and well…" Hermione started but got interrupted by Ginny.

"And what's this thing on your mind?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"You promise not to tell?" she asked.

"Yep I promise ok!" Ginny said, and they did their secret handshake.

"Well…I have this thing…for…yourbrother." Hermione said quickly but Ginny couldn't understand what she had just said.

"What?" she asked.

"Ok…I like Ron…happy!" Hermione said.

"You what…really…that's great to hear because I've always wanted you to say that, you are so meant for each other Hermione!" Ginny said with a huge smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked, going red.

"Really really!" said Ginny and she gave Hermione a hug. "You know what I like Harry…but don't tell him!"

"Wow…umm ok!" Hermione said with disbelief.

Meanwhile down stairs Harry and Ron had played 5 games of chess and Ron won all of them!! They were also talking about a certain "two girls".

"So you really like Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Umm…yeah more like it, and you Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Yep…she's so beautiful and her laugh is gorgeous, her smile is so beautiful too…" Harry stared.

"Ok ok Harry you can stop now… it's making me sick the way you talk about her!" Ron said laughing.

"Ok" Harry said, they both quickly turned around to see Hermione and Ginny standing there.

"Hey…how long have you been standing there?" asked Harry.

"Umm…like we just got here!" Hermione said.

"Hello hello" said Fred.

"Ooh hi guys!" said Hermione.

"What's been up?" asked Harry.

"Urgh nothing just catching up with our girlfriends." Said George.

"Boys I need you to help your father with the dnoming the garden for me please!" called out Mrs. Wesley.

"Fine! Well bye guys." Fred and George said.

----------------------At dinner------------------

"Umm…mum I haven't been counting the days till the end of the summer holidays…how many days to go?" asked Ron with a mouth full of food.

"Ooh Ron…in two days you idiot!" said Hermione giggling and everyone else did aswel, but were shocked to hear because they hardly did anything in the summer holidays.

"Well I'm going to bed…I'm so tired." Said Ginny with a yawn.

"Yeah same and tomorrow we'll start packing!" Hermione said.

"I think everyone of you should go to bed because we're going to Diagon alley tomorrow to get some of your books and an outfit for the Christmas ball!" said Mrs. Wesley.

"A Christmas Ball, ooh my god I'm so excited…I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow!" said Hermione with a huge smile on her face…that drew the attention of Ron.

"Ooh my god Hermione we've got to get the best costume to wear…" started but was interrupted by Mrs. Wesley.

"Girls girls go to bed ok…you can talk about it tomorrow when you actually are shopping…ok?" said Mrs. Wesley.

"Ok!" the both girls said and went up to bed giggling.

Ron and Harry slowly walked up the stairs talking…

"Why do girls do that?" asked Harry.

"Do what?" asked Ron.

"Giggle all the time!" said Harry with a yawn.

"I dunno…but I'm so glad they do do it!" said Ron wiping his eyes, and nearly tripping over a step.

"Yeah!" said Harry.

-----------------Next Morning---------------

"Shhh…Ginny grab that pillow and on the count of three…. one…two…three!" whispered Hermione, they both had sneaked into Ron's room and grabbed their pillows and started hitting the boys with them.

"Oww…that hurts!! Don't Hermione!" said a sleepy Ron who still had his eyes closed.

"Ginny…I'm awake…ok just stop hitting me!" said Harry who also had his eyes closed.

"Boys…come down stairs and eat your breakfast or I'll get your outfits for the ball and you will be embarrassed!" yelled Mrs. Wesley from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" He and Harry got up and ran down stairs so fast that the girls were laughing their heads off! Hermione and Ginny were all ready to go by 7am in the morning and now it was 8:30 am!!

----------------------At Diagon Alley---------------------

"Now be back here at 12pm no later…ok?" asked Mrs. Wesley

"Ok" they all said.

"Well have a good time choosing your outfit and I will be getting your books and stuff ok…bye." She said. And they all setoff, girls set off for the shop –'Witchy Girl', and the boys headed for the shop-'Wizzy Woy'.

"Ooh Hermione look at this outfit try it on its so you!" said Ginny, when she first walked into the shop she saw this one dress that she said would be Hermione.

"Oooh my god it is…its so beautiful!" said Hermione with amazement.

"Ron will like it!" said Ginny with a giggle.

"Yeah!" laughed Hermione.

The outfit was a baby blue colour and left off at the shoulders, when Hermione tried it on she knew at once that it was her…and so she brought it. Ginny brought a dress which was a yellow colour and was sleeveless.

Meanwhile the boys didn't have any trouble at all choosing an outfit they saw a black suit and both of them got the same one!! So simple!

It was 11:30am now and both boys and both girls got together and discussed what they had got.

"Me and Harry got the same suit because well it was the only one which wasn't white." Said Ron.

"Well me and Ginny got these two dresses…mines baby blue colour and leaves off at the shoulders and Ginnys is yellow cool hey?" said Hermione.

"Umm…yeah cool!" said Ron.

Well that was chapter two…the third chapter is on the train and the first night back at hogwarts!! Luv me Kat

PLEZZZ REVIEW thankx


	3. Back At Another year at Hogwarts! YAY :

Heres chapter 3…. thankx to fuzzy wuzzy slipperzzz for reviewing my chapters much appreciated…so thankx again!!

"Get up everyone!! Time to have breakfast!!" called Mrs. Wesley from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah mum we're coming." Ron said with sleepy eyes.

-----------------Breakfast-----------------

"Did you all have a nice sleep?" asked Mrs. Wesley.

"Yes!! Thank you." Said Hermione being so polite.

"Why are you always so polite Hermione?' asked Ron who was in one of his moods.

"Why, don't you want me to be polite and be mean to you?" She asked being sarcastic.

"No!!" said Ron.

"Hello Wesley's…and Hermione and Harry how are you?" Mr. Wesley asked.

"I'm good thanks Mr. Wesley and how are you?" Hermione asked politely again, Ron just scowled.

"I'm good Hermione." Said Mr. Wesley.

"Well everyone up stairs now and get ready to go please…ooh and Ron could you wake up your brothers." Asked Mrs. Wesley.

"Fine!!" Ron said angrily.

"Fred…George mum said to get up now!" he called from the doorway.

"What ever Ron…we are!" Fred said.

---------------------------Platform 9 ¾--------------------------

"Everyone onto the platform the train will be leaving any moment come Ginny…Hermione you first. Everyone on now!! Quickly." Called Mrs. Wesley.

"Bye mum…I'll write to you ok," said Ginny from the window.

"Bye mum." Called Ron.

"Bye everyone have a great year!" called Mrs. Wesley when the train was leaving.

"Quickly lets get a seat before someone else does." Said Harry.

"Hey there's one!" said Hermione quickly and she ran and got it. Ginny went with her other friends. "So Ron are you out of your mood now?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean that I was in a mood?" asked Ron angrily.

"Well you were getting angry with me when I was being polite to your mum and dad." Said Hermione, _god I hate it when he's like this, he's so nice sometimes but when he's like this he's no use to me what so ever._ Said Hermione in her head.

"Ok. What ever I'm just tired, (and he managed to say a quick sorry) sorry Hermione." He said in a cute voice that Hermione liked.

"I forgive you Ron." She said Smiling, and Harry couldn't help himself but smile too.

It was already 2pm and Hermione was reading, Harry was daydreaming (probably about Ginny) and Ron was asleep and slowly falling onto Hermione's shoulder. Harry suddenly snapped out of it and started laughing at Ron. Hermione was moving away every time he leaned on her (lol)!!

Finally Ron woke up finding himself leaning on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ooh sorry Hermione I didn't realize…" but as he said this he noticed that she was asleep and that she was leaning on his shoulder, he couldn't do anything but just leave her there. He noticed that Harry was watching and smiled but with red ears, so he decided to go back to sleep and rested his head on hers (how sweet).

-------------Back at Hogwarts---------------

"Hermione…Ron get up your supposed to be helping the first years…" Harry said and started pushing them to wake up, finally they did and quickly leant off the other looking a bit pale.

"Umm…lets go Ron." Hermione said walking out.

"Yeah ok." Said Ron.

"First years this way" Hermione called out.

"Follow me first years." Said Ron.

Hermione and Ron walked in as they heard Professor Mogonalgal speak with the first years. They spotted Harry and sat down opposite him…while talking with Neville and other friends.

"Welcome welcome to another year at Hogwarts…welcome to the first years and to all of you. There are some rules which you must follow which are listed out in the entrance hall if you care to take a look. At the end of this year there will be a Christmas Ball…" said Dumbledore, and as he said that everyone was talking wildly again. "Everyone keep it down, keep it down. The Christmas Ball shall be taken placed on the 1st of December and you must get yourselves partners before the night." And when he had said this Ron quickly took a glance at Hermione who was going red…just like him.

"Well lets start the feast.." he said.

(He clapped twice and food appeared on the table) All the first years were very impressed.

Yep well that was the 3rd chapter…plezz review…thankx fuzzy wuzzy sliperzzz 4 reviewing my chapters again…bye bye

4th chapter up soon.

Luvs ya Kat


	4. Helping out!

Hi again…Thankx fuzzy wuzzy sliperzzz…hey but do u hav a story that I can read??? If you do tell me in your review Thankx again…heres chapter 4.

"First years follow me!" called Hermione from on top of the stairs, "You don't want to get lost!" "Hey you, the one teasing that girl, come here now!" said Hermione. "What do you think you were doing to that girl?" she asked nicely.

"Umm…nothing of your concern!" said Timmy.

"Well it is if you're teasing that girl!" said Hermione.

"Well I'm not going to tell you!" Timmy said. And everyone started going 'Ahhhh' and'Oooh'.

"Well you will!!" said Hermione and you could tell that she was getting angry by the tone in her voice.

"Try and make me!!" Timmy said, and as he said this Ron came barging in and confronted the boy.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Umm…nothing and I promise I wont do it again…I mean it…. please don't punish me…Ill do anything!!" Timmy begged.

"Ok…just don't tease that girl over there again…and don't back chat and hurt my friend Hermione here again!!" Ron said with a loud and strong voice.

"Ok…" Timmy said and he ran back to the back of the line.

"Now everyone of you know this…if you back chat with us or even tease someone you will be warned once then we will send you to a teacher." Ron said loudly.

"Ok…" said everyone. Meanwhile Hermione was going a bit red and was happy at the thought that Ron stuck up for her. "Sour Sherbet" Hermione said to the Fat Lady.

"You may enter," she said.

"Now everyone the girls dormitories are at the top left…and boys same on your right." Hermione said. Everyone instantly ran up to his or her dormitories.

"Ron…?" Hermione started saying.

"Yeah…" asked Ron.

"Umm I'd just like to thank you for sticking up for me by a stupid first year!!" she said laughing, and she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck in an embrace.

Shocked Ron awkwardly said, "Your welcome Mione'". And he hugged her back.

------------------------------In the Dormitories (Boys)-------------------------------

"Hey so Ron, I heard you stuck up for Hermione by a first year?" asked Harry.

"Umm…yeah more like it." Said Ron.

"So what happened?" Asked Harry.

"Well a boy was teasing this girl and Hermione told him off…and he confronted her in a mean way, so I came and told him off and he ran to the back of the line!" said Ron.

"Wow!! So what happened then?" he asked.

"Ooh nothing…she hugged me." Said Ron and he had this grin on his face, which he couldn't snap out of.

"Ok…well good night anyway!" said Harry and he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Yeah good night Harry." Said Ron. So then Ron closed his eyes and went to sleep. But he woke up at exactly midnight to see a white shadowy figure by the window looking at him.

"Who…who are you? Asked Ron scared.

"I am the Griffindor ghost of love…and I have been sent to help you." Said the ghost.

"For what?" asked Ron, who had gotten out of his bed and walked up to the ghost.

"About you and your lover!! Of course!!" said the ghost.

"And who is my lover?" Ron asked confused.

"Hermione Granger!" said the ghost, and at the sound of the name Ron smiled. "I help those who cant seem to get together with another person, so I am like your guardian angel." He said.

"Ooh…umm does she know about you?" Ron asked.

"No not yet…anyway…I think that you should get to sleep…I only come at 12pm every night to tell you a hint or two about how to win her, ooh and remember one thing…don't tell anyone else about me, Good night Ron." He said and disappeared.

Ron was amazed and impressed, _a ghost of love, _he thought and slowly made his way to his bed and fell asleep thinking only of one thing- Hermione.

------------------------Morning------------------------

"Hello?? Earth to Ron??" asked Harry.

"Hugh?? Ooh hello Harry." Said Ron, he was really tired and warn out because he hadn't really had much sleep last night. He was about to tell Harry about the ghost of love when he remembered that he wasn't allowed to.

Harry and Ron walked down and spotted Hermione talking with Ginny, Harry was very happy to see Ginny, and when they were like a meter away he ran up and hugged her by the waist. "Morning Ginny!!" he said.

"Ooh morning Harry." She said surprised.

"Hey Ron…Harry let's go down for some breakfast I'm starving." Hermione said.

"Umm…ok!" Ron said and noticed that something wasn't right, Hermione was never starving!! Only hungry.

When they were down at breakfast Ron couldn't help to notice how fast Hermione was eating!! Harry and Ginny were in conversation. "Hermione are you ok??" he asked.

"Yeah of course, why?" she asked with an expression.

"Ooh it's just your eating so fast…it's not normal for you!" he said.

"Ooh so I cant be starving hungry…I cant eat fast… and its not normal" but then she slowed down and said "ooh sorry Ron I've got to go somewhere…see you in class." She said. Ron was surprised…what was wrong with her today?? Where did she go?? "Hey Hermione where you going??" he yelled out to her, but she couldn't hear him…she was already out of the door!!

Yep and that my folks is chapter 4……..it's getting interesting isn't it….plez review my chapters so fare only one review!!

Luvs ya kat


	5. A Kiss?

Hi everyone!!! He he…………..umm Thankx again fuzzy wuzzy for ur reviews!!! Do u have msn???

Well anyway heres chapter 5!!! Already…

She could here Ron call out to her- "Hey Hermione where are you going?"

But she ignored him and ran to the girl's bathroom!!

"Hey Ron where did Hermione go?" asked Harry.

"Umm…I don't know she just ran off!!" Ron said but was wandering if he had done anything to hurt her?? _Did I do something to hurt her? _He said to himself.

"Ooh…umm are you ok Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ooh I'm ok…I'm just going to find Hermione ok well see you in class." Ron said and walked off to find Hermione.

"Ooh hey Hermione what's wrong?" asked someone she didn't expect to see.

"Ooh nothing its nothing Luna!" Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Come on Hermione you know you can talk to me about anything!!" Luna said and linked arms with Hermione.

"Ooh ok…" she began.

(Hey you cant know what she says until the end of the story HaHa) soz

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Neville you haven't seen Hermione around have you?" Ron asked.

"No why?" Neville asked.

"Well she just like walked out on me and Harry!" Ron said.

"Ooh…hey umm…I dunno but I've been meaning to ask you but do you like her?" Neville asked with a smirk.

"Umm…why do you want to know?" asked Ron abit red.

"Well its so obvious that's all!" he said.

"It is!!" said Ron amazed.

"Yeah kind of!!" said Neville.

"Umm…well you promise not to tell anyone…well I do like her!" Ron admitted.

"Ok…well I got to go and have some lunch! Bye Ron." Said Neville. And he walked off. _I always knew he liked her._

-------------------------At 6pm in the common Room---------------------------

Ron and Harry were doing their potions homework in the common room, _where's Hermione? _Ron asked himself. Then like his wish had come true she came in through the fat lady's door way.

"Hermione!!" Ron sighed and got up from his chair.

"Umm…hi Ron…Harry." She said.

"Hi Hermione where were you?" asked Harry.

"Ooh umm…I was spending the afternoon with Luna." She said.

"Ooh…hey Hermione you look freezing come sit down." Ron said and took her hand and took her to a seat.

"Thanks Ron." She said and smiled at him, and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome." He said and smiled back.

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Hey Im going to bed good night Ron and you Hermione."

"Yeah night Harry." Hermione said.

"Hey I might go to bed too…night Hermione." Ron said.

"Hey night Ron…and Thanks." She said and kissed him on the check.

"Umm…yeah night Hermione. And your welcome." He said amazed and jogged up to bed. _I can't believe what she just did!! Kissed me!! Ooh my god she did and there's a mark._

Ron hopped into bed and fell asleep dreaming of Hermione. Then he woke up at the sound of the ghost of love appearing again.

"Hello their Ron!" said the ghost. "Ooh hello again…you know if you keep appearing I wont get any sleep!!" Ron said wiping his eyes.

"Well if you don't want Hermione well then I'll go." Said the ghost.

"Ok ok don't worry then." He said.

"Well as you can see she kissed you…that's a sign you know!" the ghost said.

"Yeah I was surprised and happy!!" said Ron with a smile.

"Yes and I can see that you are happy!!" said the ghost laughing.

"Yeah!!" Ron said.

"Well I guess your waiting for a clue of what to do??" asked the ghost.

"Umm…yeah I guess." Said Ron.

"Be nice to the nice and the nice returns your niceness to the nice" said the ghost and then smiled at Ron.

"Well that's an easy one!!" said Ron thinking that it would be a long and hard one.

"Yeah now it is but wait till later!!" said the ghost. "Well I will leave you now until tomorrow night…remember the hint and keep it in your head!" said the ghost. "Good night Ronald Wesley."

"Yeah good night my friend." Ron said but he already had disappeared.

Yes and that was chapter 5…I kno their not as long as u mite expect but like I like 2 hav small chaps and long story…its cool…. well anyway bye bye

Luvs ya Kat


	6. What a Hell of a day!

Hello…Yay more reviews I am so excited!!! Lol…well anyway thanks every1 for reviewing and stuff heres chapter 6!!!

"Morning Ron!!! Hello…you never wake up any more!!" said Harry trying to wake up Ron.

"Yeah well I find it hard to sleep sometimes you know." Said Ron rubbing his eyes.

"Well it's already 8am and like class starts in an hour…you better get up!" said Harry.

"Yeah ok." Said Ron.

----------Downstairs-------------------

"Morning Ron and Harry lets go to breakfast…ok…ooh and Harry, Ginny said that she wanted to walk with you this morning." Hermione said from downstairs in the common room.

"Umm…ok where is she?" asked Harry.

"She's just in the dormitories." Said Hermione. "Lets go to breakfast Ron…" and she dragged him by the hand down to breakfast.

"Umm…ok…" said Ron being dragged.

"Ginny likes Harry…you can really tell…cant you Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah you can…like before you and Harry came she was like dancing around the house and I managed to see some writing on her hand which said 'Ginny loves Harry'" said Ron.

"Yeah…you know I'm impressed in you your not like getting annoyed that Ginny and Harry are together." Said Hermione and she linked arms with him smiling.

"Yeah…thanks Hermione." Said Ron smiling back.

"What's this?? Two love birds going for a stroll?" said Malfoy who just came out from eating breakfast.

"Ooh and what's this two bodyguards at your side every second of the day?" said Ron being sarcastic and putting on a grin.

"Really funny Wesley…trying to stick up for your girlfriend are you?" said Malfoy.

Ron put his hand into his pocket and grabbed his wand but Hermione stopped him, grabbed his hand and walked away to get some breakfast.

"Why do you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Do what?" asked Ron. When they sat down to some breakfast.

"Well like you always get your wand out when you're not aloud to use on other people." Said Hermione.

"I'm just sticking up for you!" said Ron.

"Yeah I know it's just one day you will get yourself in so much trouble…and it'll be all my fault!" said Hermione.

"Ooh I never thought of that…but I'm still sticking up for you no matter what you say…ok?" asked Ron.

"Yes of course…!" said Hermione and she kissed him again on the check, which made Ron go a bit red in the face.

"Hello you two!" said Harry, he came with Ginny and they were holding hands.

"Where have you two been?" asked Ron.

"Well we went for a walk down by the lake that's all." Said Ginny with a giggle.

"Yeah…well it's like nearly time to go to class…so lets go then!" said Hermione.

"Umm…yeah see you at lunch my Ginny Winny." Said Harry and he kissed her on the check.

---------------------In Potions Class--------------------------

"You will now get into pairs and start making the breathing potion for those who cant breathe properly and have drowned. Well get on with it we don't have all day!!" said Professor Snape.

"Umm…you two go together I'll go with Neville…ok?" asked Harry.

"Ok then." Said Hermione.

_It's the only way to get them together. _Said Harry on his mind, as he walked to Neville.

"Did you see Harry kiss Ginny before and call her his Ginny Winny?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah…" said Ron, as he was collecting the ingredients given by Professor Snape.

"How sweet is that?" she asked again.

"Umm…yeah it is sweet." Ron said surprised by the way Hermione was speaking to him. Cause she never spoke to him about love and stuff.

SILENCE 

To brake the silence which had been going for like 5 minutes at least, Ron asked, "Hey so Hermione who do you like?"

"What? Ooh umm…no one." She said.

"Come on Hermione tell me I'm your best friend!" Ron pleaded.

"Don't worry about it…so have you done your Divination homework?" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Hermione just tell me, I'm your best friend for Merlin's sake you can tell me anything!" Ron said.

"Ooh alright…I like-" she started but was interrupted by Professor Snape who had come over to check what they had done.

Damn I didn't get to know who she liked I hope it was me though!! Ron said in his head while not paying any attention to the teacher. 

"Ronald Wesley will you pay attention, or do I have to run around like a mad idiot to get your attention?" yelled Professor Snape, it made everyone laugh!!

"Umm…if you want to then run!" said Ron giggling with a smirk.

"Don't be smart with me Wesley…that's it 10 points from Griffindor." Said Professor Snape. "For cheekiness and for disrupting the class."

"But he wasn't disrupting everyone…and he wasn't being cheeky, you just don't like him that's all!!" called out Hermione, it made everyone turn to her and stare.

"Granger keep out of this or would you like 10 points taken off like your boyfriend here?" Professor Snape said Nastily. Everyone laughed except their friends of course.

-------------------In The Common Room------------------

"Well that was a hell of a day!" said Ron.

"Yeah it was!" Hermione said sighing.

"Yeah well let's go to bed." Harry said.

"Yeah I'm exhausted! Good night Ron…Harry." Hermione said yawning.

"Sweet dreams Hermione!" said Ron.

Ron slowly went to sleep waiting for the ghost to come!

"Hello Ron!!" said the ghost.

"Ooh hello…hey can you quickly tell me the hint then I go straight back to sleep cause like my friends always wake me up so late." Said Ron.

"Ok…A hug is sweet…but a kiss is sweeter…so give her a kiss and be the sweetest guy ever!" the ghost said.

"So I just give her a kiss?" asked Ron. "On the check?"

"Yes to start off!" the ghost said. "Ooh and don't worry about what happened today it's just bullying it's nothing that should keep you down." He said, and disappeared.

"Ok…" Ron said and went to sleep.

Well that was the longest chapter I've done so far its getting better and better…. and if your wandering how I make up this story its because I dream it!! LOL!!! Well anyway plezzz review Thankx

Luvs ya Kat


	7. To Do what he has to do

Ok ok ppls I'll try my spelling but like I don't have to be perfect…I'm a fast writer…. lol…what ever ok well here's chapter 7.

Ron got up early this morning and for a change everyone was asleep still!! So instead of Harry getting him up, Ron got Harry up.

"Harry, wake up its 7:30am, hello?" called Ron.

"Ooh…umm ok, well this is a change you getting me up!" said Harry laughing.

"Yeah it is!" said Ron laughing along with him.

The boys got dressed and everything then went down stairs to wait for Hermione…and for Harry's sake Ginny.

"Good morning guys!" called Hermione from the top of the stairs.

"Ooh morning Mione'!" said Ron.

"Morning Hermione." Said Harry. "Where's Ginny?"

"Ooh umm…I think she's in the Great Hall." She said walking down.

"Ok." Harry said. And they all walked down to the Great Hall…meanwhile Ron was thinking of when was a good time to kiss Hermione on the check, he had never down it before, and Hermione had kissed him before, so it wouldn't be that hard, would it?

"Morning Ginny Winny!" called Harry and he walked up to her and kissed her quickly but sweetly.

"Morning my darling." Said Ginny. Ron and Hermione just exchanged looks and started eating.

"Hey Ron tonight we have Quidditch practice!" said Harry remembering, as a quick thought.

"Ooh yeah, I forgot." Said Ron. "Hey Hermione are you going to watch us then, last time you didn't."

"Yeah I might, it depends how much homework I have." Hermione said.

"Ok" said Ron, but inside he was thinking of a great time to do what he had to do.

"Ron??" asked Hermione, he was daydreaming, and wasn't paying any attention to what Hermione was saying.

"Yeah…ooh umm what?" Ron asked.

"We have to go to class you have been daydreaming a lot lately. Come on Harry." Said Hermione giggling a bit.

"Yeah ok…bye Ginny." Harry said and hugged her.

-------------------Walking-------------------

"Are you and Ginny going out or something?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…maybe why?" asked Harry.

"Ooh just wandering." Said Ron.

"What made this subject come up?" asked Hermione.

"The way he's been kissing and hugging her…but its nothing really." Said Ron.

"Ron now don't start I told you that I'm proud of you for not saying anything, now don't make me be ashamed of you." Said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah ok…I wont let you down Hermione!" said Ron with a big grin on his face. He knew exactly when to kiss her.

---------------Quidditch---------------

Ron and Harry went to Quidditch practice with Hermione and Ginny sitting and watching.

"So you and Harry hugh?" said Hermione giving her the nudge and wink.

"Ooh yeah…umm we admitted to each other that we liked each other, ooh and me and Harry wish that you two (pointing to Ron on his broom) would admit it too." Said Ginny.

"Ooh I don't think he likes me." Said Hermione.

"You sure?"

"Ooh I don't know Ginny." Hermione said with a giggle.

"I think they're having a brake…" said Ginny, and she ran up to Harry coming from out of the pitch.

Hermione was looking at Ron thinking, just thinking, should she or shouldn't she.

"Hello Hermione." Said Ron coming to sit down next to her. He was sweating; his hair was wet because he had put water on his face.

"Hi Ron. How was it?" she asked.

"Yeah it was good, a bit tired though." He said. Meanwhile Ginny and Harry had gone for a walk.

"Yeah you look tired." She said.

"Do I?" he asked.

"Yeah you do." She said smiling at him.

_This is it this is when I could kiss her, but what for if she asks??_ Ron said to himself.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine." He said smiling at her. "Hey what time is it?"

"Ooh…its only 8pm." She said.

"Ok"

There was silence for a couple of seconds…

"Hey Hermione…" started Ron, then he finally did what he needed to do, he kissed her check. Hermione was shocked at first, but then smiled at him and asked- "What was that for?"

"For everything! For being a know-it-all, for being a great friend that's all." Ron said blushing red.

"Ooh umm…thanks Ron." Hermione said and kissed him back on the check. "Lets go back to the common room, ok?"

"Yeah. Lets go" he said, and linked arms with her.

Well I hope that you like it…I try my best to impress my stories. Lol…please review for me…Thankx

Bye

Luvs ya Kat


	8. Just to keep you warm!

Hi everyone well I'm glad that everyone is starting to like my story!!! YAY!! Well Heres chapter 8!!

Ron woke up remembering last night…_It was so a dream, _he thought.

Last night also the ghost came and told him another clue… 'Holding hands, linking arms, to make her think that your prince charms.' He thought to himself, _this is going to another easy one, _but would it be.

"Good morning Ron!" said Harry getting up.

"Morning!" Ron replied.

"Lets go down stairs shall we?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I suppose." Said Ron.

"Morning Ron and Harry. Have a nice sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah brilliant, you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah I suppose…it was alright." Said Hermione.

"Yeah come on lets go down to breakfast shall we?" asked Ron, and he put his arm out to Hermione and she took it and they were linking arms! (How sweet). Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were already walking down…as usual.

_Why did he link arms with me, it's not like him to do that…or has he changed over night!!_ That made Hermione giggle, then Ron asked- "Why did you giggle?"

"Ooh nothing it's just like it's not like you to be like this…hey I've just realized we haven't had one fight this year!!! Isn't that great?" Hermione said smiling.

"Ooh yeah…that's actually amazing cause we normally have a fight a day. It's our daily routine isn't it?" Ron said laughing.

"Yeah more like it!"

"Well yet again I find two lovers together!" said Malfoy grinning.

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Ron, as he usually said.

"Temper Wesley temper! You better run off now with your little girlfriend along side you!"

"You'll pay for that you know!" Ron said in a deep angry voice. But Hermione was dragging him away from Malfoy by his hand, and when Ron turned around he bumped into Hermione that made her screech! "Ooh sorry Hermione."

"It's ok…umm lets go to breakfast." She said still embarrassed by all the attention that stood around them and Malfoy before.

It was winter now and there was snow everywhere on the ground where ever you walked. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny always went for walks in the snow and had snowball fights against each other. Harry and Ginny had become a bit more closer and even Harry could see a certain change in Ron's personality. (I wonder why, he he) It was on Saturday and the four had gone for another walk after breakfast.

"Hey lets have another snow ball fight!" said Harry.

"We do that every weekend, it kind of gets a bit boring you know!" said Hermione shivering cold.

Ron was thinking of some of the hints the ghost had given him-_ A little walk, a little closer, a little stroll, even closer. _And _a hug given by a bug in a rug, so give her a hug you little bug and_ _remember in a rug. _But the one that he thought would come soon was the most important one ever! Tell her the truth!! He was getting nervous to getting that one, even though he hadn't got it yet!

"Hey guys can we just like sit down cause I'm freezing." Said Ron.

"Yeah but I don't want to I want to keep walking!" said Ginny.

"Yeah me too." Said Harry. He always wanted to do what Ginny wanted to do.

"I'll stay here with Ron, ok?" said Hermione and she went and sat down with Ron on a log near the lake, (which wasn't a lake anymore).

"You look freezing Ron!" said Hermione and she wrapped her arms around him; it was true he was as cold as ice!

"You look cold too Mione." Said Ron. And he did the same thing, wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go inside you'll be warmer in there, come on." And she got up linking arms with him to try and keep him warm. (As you can see she always seems to link arms with him, like in the 4th film, and like so the linking never seems to help but anyway, it's a bit of romance.)

"Thanks for keeping me warm Mione'" said Ron, looking at her thinking.

"It's ok, you're my friend I've always got to help my friends!" said Hermione looking at him thinking the same thing he was. "I wonder what that was, you'll find out in a later chapter don't worry.)

-------------------At night------------

"Night everyone, see you in the morning." Said Harry.

"Night, umm…I might go to sleep to night Mione'" said Ron.

"Yeah night Ron and keep warm!" said Hermione.

"Yeah I will don't worry too much." And he went to bed, but he didn't go to sleep because he wanted to wait for the ghost to come.

It was 12 now and the ghost of love appeared.

"Hello there Ronald. Why are you up?" he asked.

"Ooh I was just thinking. Next clue please." Ron said.

"Ooh yeah…this is the very last one, ok well here it is…tell her the truth cause that's the right thing to do, tell her the truth cause that's all you can do. You love her to death so just tell her the rest; the rest is your choice cause you're her choice. If you don't do this, your so-called love will ruin this, so do what you do and do it cool."

"Ooh my god!! Is that it! I'm on my own now?" asked Ron shocked.

"This is your life so don't throw away the price. Tell her how you feel it's not a big deal!"

"Will you stop rhyming!" shouted Ron.

"Ok ok, it's a habit! Well anyway when you are down and need a frown upside down…no no that's not it, well anyway I give you farewell and good luck with the girl. And ooh yeah I forgot when you have done this I'll be back. Good bye my friend." Said the ghost.

"Good bye and thanks for your help!" Ron said sleepily, and he waved goodbye with a smile.

"Your welcome, good bye."

And that was chapter 8, omg!! Guess what you have to wait now because there's something you don't know yet and it's a big surprise you wouldn't know that it was coming he he! Bye

Luvs ya Kat


	9. Hi umm this is a note!

Hi everyone this isn't a chapter but a note to let you know that I'm still in business and writing chapters so probably Ill be back in business on Thursday or even Wednesday!! Thank you for reviewing I've always wished for someone/people to review!! I'm sooo happy!!

Here are some evidnece scenes to keep you waiting, cause I'm getting on with life at the moment but wil; be back very soon. Luvs ya Kat!!

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Sorcerer's Stone

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard. I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
"I'm Ron Weasley."

**The first meeting. Hermione is quick to show off to both boys and she asks who RON is first, before Harry. **

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Chamber of Secret's

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."  
The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.  
Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

**Ron is quick to stick up for Hermione and tries to hex Malfoy despite the fact that he would get in trouble. **

"I'm surprised the Mud bloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger..."  
The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed. "Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms, "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands..."

**Again, Ron is the only one to try and defend Hermione. He's so angry that he threatens to beat up Malfoy without his wand. Dean and Harry have to hold him back. Now if Harry liked Hermione, wouldn't you think he would be angry enough to want to hurt Malfoy as well?**

Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded.

**Ron is willing to overcome his fear of spiders only when he sees Hermione's empty chair. "I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."**

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly. The first one Ron thinks about is Hermione. He's relieved she's all right.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?" Ron asked Ron's constantly making fun of Hermione's crush on Lockhart and is surprised to find she sleeps with his get well card under her pillow

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Prisoner of Azkaban

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf--"  
"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape said coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."  
Hermione went very red, put down her hand and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape, they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask it if you don't want to be told?"

** Ron is sticking up for Hermione, to SNAPE of all people. As it points out, Ron is always putting Hermione down for being so smart, but he is the only one to speak up when Snape makes her cry, despite the fact that he would most definitely get in trouble.**

"You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."  
"Oh,Ron!"  
Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.  
"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed.  
"Oh,well, he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

** Why would Ron look so terrified that Hermione hugged him? Surely if there were no romantic feelings for her, he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable?**

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney-"

Hermione looked rather flattered.

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Goblet of Fire

Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.  
"She's a Veela," he said hoarsely to Harry.  
"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

** It goes on to mention that other boys WERE gaping at her. But Hermione was only upset that Ron was.**

"What about Ron, though?" he said. "Don't you want to go with him?"  
"Oh...well..." Hermione went slightly pink. "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks..."

** Hermione turns pink (blushing?) when Harry asks if she would rather go to Hogsmeade with Ron.**

Jet's of light short from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocoheted off at all angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.  
"Hermione!"  
Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face."Malfoy got Hermione!" Ronsaid,"LOOK!  
He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth.

** Ron is really sweet to care so much about what's happened to her. (Thank Jessica!)**

"You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."  
"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left all three girls tied to the statue.  
Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, and said to Ron, "And you, too - you 'elped-"  
"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit -"  
Fleur swooped down on him, too, and kissed him. Hermione looked simply furious...

** Come on, why would Hermione look simply furious that Fleur kissed Ron? It didn't mention that she was angry when she kissed Harry. Jealousy? **

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."  
But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.  
"Hermione, Neville's right, you are a girl..."  
"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.   
"Well, you can come with one of us!"  
"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.  
"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."  
"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."  
"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"  
"Oh did I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"  
Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

** This seems to indicate Hermione has fancied Ron for awhile. She points out that its taken Ron four years to notice she's a girl. She's also upset that Ron thinks she would make up a lie to get out of going to the Yule Ball with Neville.**

Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter. "Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at Ron.  
"It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered, his ears going red.  
"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling..."

** How often do we see Hermione giggling? It always seems to be Ron making her laugh. He's none to pleased about the Rita Skeeter article and tells her it makes her sound like a scarlet woman.**

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butter beer.  
Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby.

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.  
"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.  
"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand.  
"Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."  
Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"  
"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."  
Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what-?"  
"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You, you're-" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"  
Hermione's mouth fell open.  
"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly-who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"  
Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"  
"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"  
"What happened-trying to get him to join spew were you?"  
"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"  
"Yeah, well- that's his story," said Ron nastily.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with.... He's just trying to get closer to Harry-get inside information on him-or get near enough to jinx him-"  
Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.  
"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one-"  
Ron changed tack at the speed of light.  
"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions-"  
"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that? I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you Harry?"  
"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.  
"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.  
"No it isn't," shouted Ron. "It's about winning!" People were starting to stare at them.  
"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-"  
But Ron ignored Harry too.  
"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.  
"Don't call him Vicky!"  
Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

** We've had hints of Ron's feelings for Hermione before, but this is one of the more obvious. He's extremely angry Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum. Before he was constantly trying to get her to tell him who she was going with. Now he accuses her of fraternizing with the enemy, but if you remember, he asked Fleur to the ball earlier! When Hermione and Harry both contradict his arguments, he changes the topic quickly to a new argument. He's so jealous he ignores his own date (Padma Patil) all night.**

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione, her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.  
"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"  
Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.  
"Well," he spluttered, looking thunderstruck, "Well, that just missed the point..."  
Harry didn't say anything. He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now, but he somehow thought that Hermione had got the point much better than Ron had.

** And the most obvious hint of Hermione's feelings. She makes it known she was upset that Ron asked her as a last resort and it's clear she would have liked to go with him. Ron's obviously at a loss for words because of the blunt response from her.**

"He's really nice, you know," she said. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."  
Ron said nothing. He hadn't mentioned Viktor Krum since the ball, but Harry had found a miniature under his bed on Boxing Day, which looked very much as though it had been snapped of a small model figure wearing Bulgaria Quidditch robes.

** Ron was a huge fan of Viktor, UP until Hermione went to the ball with him. Now he's breaking mini Viktor figures? I wonder why....**

"There's something funny, though," said Hermione ten minutes later, holding her pestle suspended over a bowl of scarab beetles. "How could Rita Skeeter have known...?"  
"Known what?" said Ron quickly. "You _haven't_ been mixing up Love potions, have you?"  
"Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped, starting to pound up her beetles again. "No, it's just ... how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"  
Hermione blushed scarlet as she said this, and determinedly avoided Ron's eyes.  
"What?" said Ron, dropping his pestle with a loud clunk.  
"He asked me right after he's pulled me out of the lake," Hermione muttered. "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to -"  
"And what did you say?" said Ron, who had picked up his pestle and was grinding it on the desk, a good six inches from his bowl, because he was looking at Hermione.  
"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, going so red now that Harry could almost feel the heat coming from her, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there ... or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak, maybe she sneaked into the grounds to watch the second task..."  
"And what did you say?" Ron repeated, pounding his pestle down so hard that it dented the desk.

** Once Hermione mentions Viktor inviting her to Bulgaria, Ron ignores the rest of the conversation. All he wants to know is if she said yes to Viktor while not paying attention to his own work and denting the table with his pestle. Not to mention he seems interested in knowing if she WAS mixing love potions (perhaps it explains his more than friendly feelings towards her?)**

"We will see each uzzer again I 'ope" said Fleur, as she reached him, holding our her hand."I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."  
"It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice.  
Fleur smiled at him. Hermione scowled.

** When Ron is nervous around Fleur again, Hermione appears a bit disgruntled by it. She obviously is not a fan of Fleur, as Ron is not a fan of Viktor.**

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Order of the Phoenix

How was practice?" asked Hermione rather coolly half an hour later, as Harry and Ron climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.  
"It was -" Harry began.  
"Completely lousy," said Ron in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside Hermione. She looked up at Ron and her frostiness seemed to melt.

**Hermione seems rather frosty with the boys until Ron tells her practice was horrible. When she looks at him, her "frostiness" melts away. The one thing we don't know is WHY Hermione was so cool towards them, but whatever her problem, it vanished the moment Ron spoke.**

"He filed into the classroom behind Ron and Hermione and followed them to their usual table at the back, where he sat down between Ron and Hermione and ignored the huffy, irritable noises now issuing from both of them."

** Now why would Ron and Hermione begin making irritable huffy noises the moment Harry sits down _between_ them? Maybe because they're no longer sitting next to each other?**

'Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met,' said Ron weakly, 'and if I'm ever rude to you again -'  
'- I'll know you're back to normal,' said Hermione.

** Hermione finally helps Ron and Harry with their homework when she is usually so stern about them completing it themselves, prompting this little passage. Ron and Hermione seem to play off one another very well...she can finish his sentences and seems to be used to Ron's behavior towards her by now.**

"Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"  
"Dunno," said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. "Maybe I am."  
"Of course you're not," said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.  
"How do you know?" said Ron very sharply.

** Ron acting a bit jealous and suspicious at Hermione's comment! **

Ron looked round at her so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Rubbing it, he said, 'Yeah? What did Vicky say?'  
'Ho ho,' said Hermione in a bored voice. 'He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang.'  
Ron was looking at Hermione suspiciously.  
You're not still in contact with him, are you?'  
'So what if I am?' said Hermione coolly, though her face was a little pink. 'I can have a pen-pal if I -'  
'He didn't only want to be your pen-pal,' said Ron accusingly.

** Ah, the return of Vicky. Ron's jealousy that she may still be writing to Krum is apparent here. He also hints that Viktor wanted to be _more than friends_ and is not too happy about it.**

"How would it be, if I refused to lend you my notes this year?" Hermione said.  
"We'd fail our O.W.L.s," said Ron. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione..." do him, to listen try even don?t ?You snapped. she it,? deserve you?d ?Well, "We do try," said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration- you're just cleverer than we are- is it nice to rub it in?"  
"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, but she looked slightly mollified as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.

**Mollified: to soothe the temper out of... to make less intense. **

"I did think he might be better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean... you know... now that he's in the Order and everything."  
"Poisonous toadstools don't change thier spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked for trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"  
"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron." snapped Hermione.  
"Oh shut up the pair of you. Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad!" Harry said, swining his schoolbag over his shoulder and left.  
He walked up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past the many students hurrying towards lunch. The anger that had just flared so unexpectably still blazed inside him, and the vision on Ron and Hermione's shocked faces afforded him a sence of deep satisfaction.   
_Serve them right_ he thought. _Why can't they give it a rest?...Bickering all the time... It's enough to drive anyone up the wall..._

**Can't Harry see it? lol! ; ) **

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "And you, Harry -"  
Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened.

** Finally! A kiss. Okay, so it was on the cheek...you can easily say "Hermione kissed Harry's cheek at the end of GOF!" However, Harry's reaction was nothing compared to Ron's, who seems to be in a daze afterwards. Hermione also seems to say good luck to Harry as an afterthought.**

'Who're you writing the novel to, anyway?' Ron asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.  
'Viktor.'  
'Krum?'  
'How many other Viktors do we know?'  
Ron said nothing, but looked disgruntled.

** Ron once again looking disgruntled over Viktor. I'm starting to get the feeling Hermione is no longer trying to defend her friendship with Krum, but uses it subtley to make Ron jealous.**

'What does she see in Krum?' Ron demanded, as he and Harry climbed the boys' stairs.  
'Well,' said Harry, considering the matter, 'I s'pose he's older, isn't he ... and an international Quidditch player ...'  
'Yeah, but apart from that,' said Ron, sounding aggravated. 'I mean, he's a grouchy git, isn't he?'

** Ron used to LOVE Krum as a Quidditch player. Now he's calling him a grouchy git and can't see what Hermione sees in him. **

"But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry, bemused.  
Hermione laughed.  
"Harry, you're worse than Ron ... well, no, you're not," she sighed, as Ron himself came stumping into the Hall splattered with mud and looking grumpy.

** Hermione is trying to point out Cho's signs to Harry that she likes him. Harry seems completely oblivious to girls affections and Hermione points out he's not as bad as Ron. She's obviously trying to shows signs to Ron that she likes him, but he's so completely oblivious to them all.**

"What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of Ron, and Harry was reminded irresistibly of Mrs Weasley appealing to her husband during Harry's first dinner in Grimmauld Place.

** Foreshadowing at it's best. Ron and Hermione remind Harry of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Could it BE anymore obvious??**

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that." (Draco)  
Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

**Once again, Ron comes to Hermione defense.**

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's the point...?"  
And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Milicent Bulstrode's robes.  
Milicent stopped trying to push her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgruntled.  
"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"  
"Er-my-nee-no!" shouted Ron through his gag.


	10. Just a skate around the Rink?

Hello everyone!! Thankx for all the reviews, and I hope that you liked the hints and stuff…just to keep you waiting. Well anyway here is chapter 9 (The other was a hints thingy, brake)!! , (The last chapter is the best heaps of surprises!) ENJOY!!

Ron woke up remembering last night, the Gryffindor ghost of love appeared one last time and told him- _tell her the truth cause that's the right thing to do, tell her the truth cause that's all you can do. You love her to death so just tell her the rest; the rest is your choice cause you're her choice. If you don't do this, your so-called love will ruin this, so do what you do and do it cool._

Ron just laid there thinking of a way to tell Hermione the truth, until he heard whispers.

"…Then I saw a ghost talking to Ro…" Neville started, he was talking to Harry who looked over to see Ron getting up and walking over to them to see what they were talking about. "Umm morning Ron."

"Morning…what were you saying about a ghost?" Ron asked looking at them curiously because he didn't want them to go blubbering about to everyone that he was talking to a ghost.

"Umm nothing really…its just Neville saw you talking to a ghost…" Harry started.

"He was talking to you about someone who you like and he never seemed to mention who it was, but I have a clue of who it was anyway." Neville said.

"Who then?" asked Ron.

"Hermione." Ron went bright red and spotted Harry laughing his head off at the sight of the red tomato! "So what happened who was the ghost?"

"You two promise not to tell?" asked Ron.

"Yep, sure." Harry said, and Ron told them everything, he was quite relived that it was off his chest.

"So are you going to tell her?" asked Harry.

"I have to, and need to because I might never get the chance to tell her, but I just don't know how." Ron said. There was a minute or so of silence then…

"What about we have a snow ball fight…then Ginny and me run off, then it's just you and her, then you can tell her!" said Harry getting excited.

"Well…alright then, lets eat some breakfast." Ron said trying hard to think of what words to say to her. _Hermione after all these years I've been meaning to say this to you…I love you. _No that won't do. _Hermione Granger I've been meaning to tell your beautiful face this…I love you. _Nope that wont do either. Ron was thinking of what to say to her when he was eating, then…

"Ron are you ok, you're not eating!" said Hermione shocked. "Are you ill?"

"…No I'm alright Mione' just a bit tired that's all." Ron said Quickly trying not to look in her eyes, because if he did he would go red.

"Hey lets have a snow ball fight!" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah, lets go!" Ginny said and grabbed Harry's hand and they ran out of the Great hall. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then got up and followed them.

When they got outside they instantly started throwing snowballs at each other.

"Hey that hurt Harry!" Ginny said, as she was hit by a snowball on the check. Then she ran after him, finally pulling him down and shoving snow in his face.

"Don't Ginny." Said Harry laughing the he had a quick glance over at Hermione and Ron, they were standing there doing nothing! So Harry got up and walked over to them. "Hey lets go for a walk..." Harry said and gave Ron a wink.

"Yeah…" Ron said.

It was 10:35am in the morning, and they all had gone for a walk around the lake, which was no longer a lake but an ice-skating rink! Some people were selling ice skates so of course all four of them walked over and brought some, (maybe this was going to be the way that Ron tells her.)

When they got on the rink they all started skating except for Hermione, who was hopeless! So Harry nudged Ron in the arm and told him to help her skate properly. Harry and Ginny skated off hand in hand.

"Umm Hermione do you need any help?" asked Ron nervously.

"Nope…I'm just fine thank you." Said Hermione. And she tripped over just as she said this, so Ron helped her up. "Umm…maybe I do need help." She said smiling.

"Yeah you do!" Ron said laughing, and he grabbed her hand and went slowly around the rink, trying to help Hermione when she needed it. There was a couple of moments of silence.

"Umm…thanks for helping me Ron, you're a great friend." Hermione said.

"It's alright, I'll always be there when you need me! You know you're a great friend too." Ron said smiling at her.

"Aww thanks Ron." She said smiling back at him, _he has such nice eyes._

Meanwhile Ron was thinking of what to say to her, before this moment was over! _Hermione Granger I've been meaning to say this to your beautiful face…You're the petal off my flower, and my leaf off my tree. You're a great friend to me so you should be my rose in my garden and the sound of the sea. Your as delicate as a flower and as beautiful as the red sunset in my distant world where I dream of you. You never hurt me and never forget me; I'll do the same cause your special to me. The only thing I need to say to get your attention is that I love you and always will love you! _Bloody hell that's brilliant! Ron said in his head, so he looked at her.

"What?" she said looking back at him.

So Ron took both her hands and faced her smiling. What they didn't know was that Harry and Ginny were watching the whole thing! Ron and Hermione were standing the middle of the rink.

"Umm…Hermione I've been meaning to say this to your beautiful face since probably 3rd year. You're the petal off my flower, and my leaf off my tree. You're a great friend to me so you should be my rose in my garden and the sound of the sea. Your as delicate as a flower and as beautiful as the red sunset in my distant world where I dream of you. You never hurt me and never forget me; I'll do the same cause your special to me. The only thing I need to say to get your attention is that I love you and always will love you!" Ron said, thinking to himself that he had actually said that to her. He was trembling all over and sweat was dripping all over him, and of course he was as red as a tomato.

"Ooh my god Ron…that is so sweat thank you, I can't believe that you remembered all that!" Hermione said wiping her eyes from all the tears which had been dripping off her face, so Ron wiped some tears off her check, and kissed it gently. "But I've been meaning to say something to you…" Hermione started, and she leant in closer to him and whispered in his ear… "I love you too."

Both of them looked at each other smiling, then moved closer so that they were like a couple of centimeters apart then they kissed each other on the lips, it was quick but passionate.

"You are such a nice guy Ron!" Hermione said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ron wrapped his arms around her waist. There they stayed for a while. Then they could hear chanting from all around them- "Kiss her kiss her kiss her…" Ron just looked at Hermione and same with her, then they slowly moved in closer and kissed, it was longer this time and more passionate.

"Aren't they cute together." Ginny said to Harry.

"Yeah…" He said, and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, Ginny kissed him back.

Ron and Hermione skated around the rink hand in hand smiling at each other now and then. (How sweat)

Well that was probably the best chapter I've done!! I actually got emotional a bit but that was because I am a very emotional person lol. Well anyways there's another chapter coming soon, and that one might be the last I don't know but it has some things in there that you didn't know and stuff! Ron is such a romantic isn't he?

Review plezz

Byez Luvs ya Kat.


	11. The Truth to be told to my Ronny! Last C...

Hey everyone I am so happy that everyone seems to like this story!! YAY!! Ooh and yes you can copy and paste the stuff, I don't mind really thanks for reviewing peoples Luvs YA!! This might be the last chapter of the story. Chapter 10!! Heres the secret he he!!

Hermione slowly got up from her bed and yawned. _Was yesterday really true? Did we kiss?_ She asked herself. But then it occurred to her that it was all very true!

Ron woke up the same way, asking his self if everything was true, and indeed it was!! So he went downstairs and spotted Hermione sitting down on a couch reading the book which she seemed to always read, Hogwarts a History!! Hermione spotted Ron walking towards her and smiled, she got up and hugged him.

"Morning Ron!" she said.

"Morning Mione'." Ron said smiling to himself. Then he let go of her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey lets sit down and talk." Hermione said taking his hand and pulling him to the seat that she was sitting on before reading._ When am I going to tell him?_ "There's something that you should really know Ron!"

Ron looked at her in a weird way and said, "And what's that?"

"Umm…well for like a month or so a ghost sort of visited me every night at midnight and…" She started but was interrupted by Ron.

"And told you clues of how to get my attention?" asked Ron smiling.

"Yeah actually that's true…how do you know?"

"Well I had a ghost come too and he told me poems and clues of how to get your attention and stuff too." Ron said.

"Ooh my god really? I had a girl ghost though…do you think it worked?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"Actually I don t think it worked!" said Ron laughing, and he kissed her on the check.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "Hey lets get some breakfast." _Ooh great I told him a lie maybe I can tell him when we're eating!_

"Yeah." Said Ron and he linked arms with her, and they both walked to the Great Hall.

"Ahhhh look who it is the Weasel on a date with his mud blood!" Said Malfoy who had come from inside the great hall…yet again.

"Yes by the way I am on a date and you…you look like you're on one too, with to guys you must be popular!" said Ron laughing.

"Yeah…are you gay?" asked Hermione sarcastically and laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

"You'll pay for that one…one day…b-…both of you…you will pay!" said Malfoy getting all hot and red.

"Yeah go and run along with your boyfriends!" called out Ron laughing.

After Ron and Hermione had had their fun they sat down opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Morning." Said Ron all cheerful.

"Morning Ron." Said Harry smiling at Ginny, who smiled back.

"So are you two together now?" asked Ginny breaking the silence.

"Umm…yeah more like it." Said Ron smiling at Hermione. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other yet again and smiled at the two cute couple.

"Umm… Hermione do you want to know how long that I have been liking you?" asked Ron nervously.

"Don't worry I already know."

"H…how?" he asked.

"Since 3rd year…because really I was the ghost who came to you!" said Hermione, but seeing the look on his face she said. "I went into the library looking for a book for me to read for how to get you, so then I come across this book which is called, 'Ghosts of Love', I read a spell – _Gholoversty. _Which gave me the chance to turn myself into a ghost that totally doesn't look like me! And so yeah…" Hermione just laughed at the look on Ron's face, and Hermione new then that he would be asking a lot of questions…as he usually did! (Laugh out loud)

"But I never knew…how can you do that?" asked Ron surprised, and a smile began forming his face.

"Don't worry about it unless I'm with you now!" she said smiling, and then she slowly moved closer and kissed him gently! "I love you Ron!"

"Me too!" he replied.

OMG! That's it the end!!  IM sooo sad now!! Ok ill make another story…very soon!! My email if you want to talk to me…. 

Bye bye 4 now another story coming…. very soon!! Review!!! Thank you 4 all your reviews I luv you all!! I need to write another story… YEP I need to lol!! Luvs Ya Kat xoxoxox


End file.
